I Loved You
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: As the cold, merciless snowflakes fall... Usui's heart breaks piece by piece as he ends the only thing he cared about. Misaki didn't know that he was going to die in a month after all. One shot!


You promised…

You lied…

Why…?

…

Tiny snowflakes fell steadily from the sky, illuminating the blonde boy's pale face. Usui rested his back against the cool bark of a cherry blossom tree, a frown on his lips.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly, crossing his arms over his thin school shirt. The wind blew softly, causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. Usui stared intensely at the blanket of perfect pale snow, her beautiful face coming to mind again.

"Misaki…" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly. His lips quivered for a moment, but he forced them to stiffen. He had to do it, for her.

The boy had no idea how long he stood there in the freezing snow, but what felt like moments later, he heard the soft crunching of footsteps.

"… Usui?"

Her sweet voice broke the silence, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. Usui silently raised his head and met her warm chocolate brown eyes. He gulped and made his face appear emotionless.

"Yo prez," he greeted indifferently. He watched as she ran up to him in quick, steady motions.

"What are you doing? It's freezing out here!" Misaki scolded in a worried tone. She reached out to touch his arm. Even though he wanted to feel her warm touch, he pulled back. Hurt and confusion flashed through Misaki's eyes as she lowered her hand to her side.

"We can't see each other anymore," Usui stated coldly, his voice sharp like knives. The black haired beauty's eyes widened, mouth open in shock. What was with this sudden announcement?

"Wh-What, why? Is this a joke, you alien? If it is, it isn't funny," she stumbled, glaring at him. Usui avoided her eyes, keeping his gaze on the necklace pendant he had given her a few months back. He took a deep breath.

"No, Ayuzawa, I'm serious. Get this in your head, I hate you," he said icily, fists clenched tightly at his side. His voice echoed in the empty park, the light snow failing to numb the raw pain Misaki felt. Usui continued, his words becoming harsher and harsher.

"You're worthless. Did you possibly think I wanted you? Just seeing you disgusts me, get out of my sight." His voice grew in volume. Misaki dropped her bag, crystals pricking the edge of her eyes. Her long black hair covered her face as her pain dripped slowly to the snow.

As the words hung heavily in the air, silence joined the pair. Usui looked straight at her, pain gnawing at his chest. He wanted to go and hug her, tell her she was just joking, but he couldn't. No. This was it.

"Didn't you hear me?" He raised his voice. "I said get out of my face!" He hoped she couldn't hear the agony behind his words. Misaki pulled her head up to stare into his emerald green eyes, tear stains burning her skin.

Usui felt his heart stop, her eyes filled with so much hatred and hurt that it felt like someone had punched him in the gut repeatedly.

"I loved you, Usui," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. Usui felt his eyes grow glassy and blinked them back quickly. Glancing at him one last time, the ends of her lips tilted up in a sad smile, her tears flowing rapidly down her face.

"I loved you." She turned with what dignity she had left and started her way back home.

Usui watched as she walked out of his life, a tear escaping his eye. It rolled slowly down his cheek, leaving a burning trail against his skin. His heart shattered completely. Emptiness was all he felt. The strong feeling of regret danced in his gut, but he pushed it away. He watched as she disappeared from his view, letting all of the tears he was holding back escape.

He bitterly slid his back against the tree until he was sitting against it, crying out in pain. He had really done it.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He numbly pulled it out, not even bothering to glance at the Caller ID. He held it to his ear and waited. He didn't trust himself to be able to speak.

"Takumi-san, you need to come back to the hospital right away. Your lifespan will be shortened even more if you don't take the medication. You have only another month to live, Takumi-san. I want to make sure you could live as long as possible," the nurse lectured him softly, pity in her tone. He nodded numbly and ended the call.

Usui stared at the night sky one last time, knowing he made the right decision.

"… I love you Ayuzawa."


End file.
